


She Loves Me Not

by DrownedxinxBlood



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Anya and Samantha are Siblings, F/M, Fahz is Sam's Son Fight Me, Forced Marriage, No Locust AU, mail order bride au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedxinxBlood/pseuds/DrownedxinxBlood
Summary: Samantha gave birth to a child, made by hatred, and was left abandoned in her war stricken home country... When her attacker returns, she must sacrifice her baby for his sake.Now her sister has brought her from Anvengad, Kashkur to New Ephyra, Tyrus to be a wealthy scientist's bride, but she has some emotional turmoil to work through first.
Relationships: Damon Baird/Samantha "Sam" Byrne, Dominic "Dom" Santiago/Maria Santiago, Marcus Fenix/Anya Stroud
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	She Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized text implicates the phrase is spoken in Kashkuri.  
> Bold Italicized Text implacates that it is a flashback.

She Loves Me Not: Ch. 1

Sam could not remember the day her sister left her behind. She promised that as soon as she had the funds, she would send for her. Each hour seemed like an eternity. Especially now that she had a baby.  _ “There is my special little boy.” _ Sam cooed, leaning over his crib to pick him up. The circumstances leading to his birth were dark, but Sam did everything she could to look past it all. A man from the COG army broke into her home and took full advantage of her. Everything bad that happened melted away when she held Fahz in her arms for the first time.  _ “Here we go little man. _ ” She swept him right up into her arms.  _ “Mumma loves you very much.” _ Tender lips planted kisses all over his forehead.

He was six months old and those were the happiest days of her life. She heard an angry pounding on the front door of her hovel. Sam held Fahz close to her chest as the entire door came crashing down. Before her was the man that filled her nightmares. A hulking man, at least twice her stature with a full beard stood there yelling at her in Tyran. Sam didn’t understand a single thing that came from his lips. She began to take slow steps backward as he raised his lancer at her.  _ “Please don’t hurt me.” _ Sam pleaded in Kashkuri. Fahz could feel the tension in the air and began to sob inconsolably. The gun lowered, slowly aiming at her son.  _ “No! Please don’t!” _ Sam shivered and clutched him tighter to her bosom.

_ “Hand him over now unless you want baby brains all over you.” _ Dominic spoke in her native tongue. He remembered their one night together in vivid detail. He had one arm stretched out, ready to take Fahz away from her.  _ “I won’t ask you again.” _ The muzzle of the lancer was still hot from the warning shots he fired outside. He pressed it into the flesh of Fahz’s little forehead.  _ “He is going to be better off in Tyrus with his father.” _ Dom spat on her, while strapping his lancer to his back. She passed Fahz over reluctantly.  _ “Don’t you even think about following me. I will kill him right in front of you and I won’t hesitate.” _

Pain filled tears pooled in her eyes as she fell to the floor. The man that tarnished her body came back to destroy everything she worked so hard to rebuild. “I need to leave here.” She grabbed her busted phone from off of the sole table in the home. Sam had very few contacts, but the only one she wanted was for her big sister. Gun fire and smoke permeated the air around her.  _ “Please answer…” _ Sam said shakily, her digits trembling around the device. Anya had not called her in awhile at least, not since she became a mother.

_ “Sam?” _ Anya answered her phone the instant her name appeared. It had been at least a year and a half since she left her sister behind in Kashkur, Gunshots rang out over the call.  _ “What’s going on?” _ Anya felt her heart begin to race in her chest.  _ “Are you in danger?” _ Another familiar sound filled her ears, the revving of a lancer.

_ “Those Tyran bastards took my son Anya!” _ She barely managed to choke the words out.  _ “I can’t stay here anymore.” _ Same sobbed, her free hand coming up to wipe away her tears.  _ “Can you help get me somewhere safe?” _ Her plea did not fall on deaf ears. Anya called her boyfriend who quickly came into the room.  _ “Why is your significant other in there?” _ Marcus didn’t need to know about her troubles. Anya spoke to Marcus in Tyran, leaving Sam clueless to their conversation.  _ “He said my name! Why is he talking about me!?”  _

_ “Sam...I have an idea to help get you here, but the cost is more than money.” _ Anyaa sucked in a deep breath.  _ “Marcus has a single male friend that needs to marry a beautiful woman in order to get his family’s inheritance.”  _ She feared Sam would say no, but Damon could get her into the country quickly.  _ “I know he is Tyran, but he is a good man like Marcus.” _ Albeit, he was picky when it came to food. Something that would strike a harsh cord with her sister.Any time Marcus had him over, Anya had to adjust her meal plans accordingly. Nothing too spicy, reduce the amount of vegetables, and no traditional Kashkuri foods.

_ “But to marry a Tyran man after EVERYTHING they have done to us!” _ Sam shivered at the thought.  _ “I still don’t understand why you are engaged to one.” _ Sam had yet to meet Marcus for herself, but she honestly didn’t want to. With the past two invasions on her home village, Sam wanted this Tyran men as far away as possible. Marcus would never be good enough for her big sister.  _ “What has that man even done for you?” _ Sam snapped, her tone changing completely.  _ “I bet he only wants what is between your legs. You’re just a living, breathing cock sleeve to him. Nothing more.” _ Life in Kashkur set her so far over the edge, she lost all faith in men.

Anya wished Sam could see things from her perspective.  _ “I promise you Damon will give you everything you could ever want.”  _ Bringing Sam to Tyrus meant the remainder of her family would be together.  _ “Please, trust me on this. He can send a Raven to pick you up immediately.” _ Her voice came out desperately. When Sam spoke again, Anya felt her heart skip a beat. 

_ “Send the Raven.” _ Sam said softly, staring blankly at the wall of her home in Anvegad, Kashkur. The mere thought of leaving haunted her. Everything and almost everyone she loved was here. Their parents, grandparents, and all of their late family members were laid to rest in the cemetery.  _ “I’ll have the pictures. I know you miss papa.” _ Their mothers were different, but two shared a father.  _ “Does he speak Kashkuri?” _ Sam figured the man would only know Tyran- typical of a man of that nationality.

Anya began to text Damon to let him know she found him a bride.  _ “No, he does not, but I can teach you Tyran.” _ Sam groaned over the speaker.  _ “I am fully aware you are not the best at foreign language.” _ All the schooling they got through only taught them the tongue of their homeland. Anya continued to study them up until the big day she got to leave.  _ “But I’ll make it simpler to learn.” _

_ “I just don’t want to learn anything new Anya.” _ She grunted and kicked an empty can. It was the last meal she had and that was two days ago. Sam’s focus remained on feeding Fahz. He was god only knew where. Her son still needed all the nutrients he could get from her milk. Not that it mattered any more. Tears started to drip down her cheeks once more.  _ “Anya, I want my baby boy back.” _ Fahz became the center of her world.  _ “He never even got to meet his Auntie Anya…” _ Sam’s voice cracked, her mind breaking down in the shell of her childhood home.

_ “Maybe we will find him.” _ Anya didn’t want her to lose hope. Deep in her heart she believed that Sam and Fahz would be reunited.  _ “Damon just texted me. The Raven is en route.” _ Soon Sam would be in New Ephyra with her. “ _ I have some news I want to share when you arrive.” _ Her hand rested on her tiny baby bump.  _ “It's very exciting too.” _ Sam didn’t need to know about her pregnancy, at least not right after her baby was snatched from her arms. 

_ “I doubt anything you say will excite me.” _ Sam brought a hand up to rest her face on.  _ “He was only taken twenty minutes ago, but it feels like an eternity.” _ Sam put Anya on speaker so she could look at the selfies of herself with Fahz.  _ “At least you can still see pictures of him. He is so small Anya.” _ She found herself smiling at one of Fahz with his face pressed to hers.  _ “His tiny fingers wrap around one of mine and he looks into my eyes…. I just get so lost in him.”  _ Her love for him was unconditional and nothing would ever change that.” Sam closed her eyes and imagined Fahz in her arms. His warm little body snuggled right up against her.

_ “It won’t be too much longer before you are here and safe.” _ Anya twisted a couple locks of hair around her fingers.  _ “My phone is about to die sis. I’ll charge it and call you back, I promise.” _ Anya felt guilt pooling in the pit of her stomach.  _ “I love you Samantha.” _ She said softly, blowing a kiss into the speaker.

Same returned the token of affection to Anya before hanging up.  _ “Guess I should pack.” _ Not that she had a lot. Beneath her bed was a stack of framed photographs. She pulled them out and began to flip through them all. Sam thought she finally managed to stop crying, but the photo of her mother and her sister sent more tears down her cheeks.

**_“Fahz mama wants to show you something.” Sam carefully scooped him out of his makeshift bed. “I don’t know if you will ever get to meet your Aunt Anya, but this is her and me.” She pointed them out while Fahz tried putting it in his mouth. “That’s not for chewing little one. It’s to look at.” She pointed to herself._ **

**_Her baby boy looked at the picture and back at Sam. “Muuuuh-muuuh?” Fajz patted his hand against her face in the photograph. His little head moved so he could see his mom again. He smiled at her. Fahz knew who his mommy was._ **

**_“Did you just call me mumma baby?” Sam brought a hand up to brush away the wetness in them. Fahz repeated the word again and Sam spun around in a small circle. “You said mumma!” Her heart raced with joy. “That’s right and you’re my baby.” Sam planted kiss after kiss on his cheeks and forehead. “I’m never going to let you go or let you get hurt.” She swore, holding him close to her heart._ **

_ “My sweet child… I’m going to get you back somehow.” _ She stuffed the frames into her dirty little rucksack. When Anya was still there, they didn’t own much of anything. Sam had about three outfits and a handful of animal traps to take with her. She pushed herself up off of the floor and padded towards the front door.  _ “Guess I’ll check them one last time before I pack them up.” _ Sam felt her stomach growling painfully. “I hope there will be a good last meal in one of them.” Eating a full meal seldom happened. She would forage for berries and mushrooms to eat. She had her few mishaps with bad ones too.

Samantha opened the door to check the traps she had set outside. There were seven in total. The first four had not been set off. A small rabbit lay dead in the fifth, its tiny neck snapped.  _ “That’s a win at least.” _ The last few were set off but nothing got stuck. She opened the trap and slipped the bunny out.  _ “You’ll make a good last meal.”  _ Sam didn’t know when she would get another chance. Her pick up by the COG was still hours away and they wouldn’t want to share their supplies with her. Anything they had was leaps and bounds from what she owned.

She slipped back into her hovel, grabbed her skinning knife and began peeling back the flesh. Sam hummed softly to herself as she managed to get the fur off without damaging the pelt.  _ “You’re going to taste so good once I roast you.” _ She used another of her knives to begin removing its innards. It had been some time since the last time she had a full rabbit to herself. Once it was properly divested of its innards, she built a fire right outside her front door. She put it on a makeshift spicket while the flames began to rise.  _ “There we go… in just a few hours, I’ll feast.” _ With her dinner onto cook, that left her alone with her thoughts. They frightened her more than anything. She was willing to kill if she found the monster that took Fahz away from her.

Two hours passed and she proceeded to pull the rabbit off so she could let it cool. Her little boy would have been eating dinner himself right now. Her fingers would be rubbing circles on the back of his head while he latched on. She loved that connection.  _ “I miss you baby boy.” _ Samantha cried, slicing the hind leg off of the bunny. She took a few bites. It was tasteless, chewy, and hard to swallow. At least it was filling. Piece by piece, the creature’s flesh became bone. Sam cleared every morsel off skillfully. When they were all bare, she cast them aside. Sam curled her body up near the fire, her eyes fluttering shut. With a full belly, it was so much easier to fall right asleep.

The loud whirring of helicopter blades nearby woke her up the next morning. Sam had no idea how long she had been out for. She picked her head up off of her arms as a helmetless COG woman approached her. The woman was tall, dark skinned, and had dark gray dreadlocks approached her.  _ “Please don’t hurt me!” _ Sam threw her hands up to prove she was harmless. She sat up on her knees and looked her in the eyes.

_ “I’m not gonna hurt ya!” _ Bernie spoke in Kashkuri.  _ “Your things still inside?” _ When Sam nodded, that was her cue to kick the door in. There were two bags packed full and her remaining animal traps.  _ “You are Samantha right?” _ Bernie offered her a hand to help her back onto her feet. All of Sam’s belongings were secure on her back. “My name is Bernadette Mataki, but please call me Bernie..” She flashed her the crest of her Kashkuri family. 

_ “You are from Kashkur too?” _ Sam took her hand to help her back on her feet.  _ “Do you know my sister Anya?” _ Only two people crossed Sam’s mind: Anya and Fahz. She wanted the remainder of her family close. Bernie nodded and her eyes lit up bright.  _ “Is she doing okay? I haven’t seen her in so long.” _ Sam admired her big sister for finally getting out of their poverty stricken country, even if it was by less than savory means.  _ “She isn’t on here is she?” _ She tossed her head towards the sound of the chopper. Her heart sank as Bernie got her settled in on the Raven. Sam felt her hands beginning to shake. Not once in life had she ever set foot on one of these.

_ “Anya is doing just fine. She is with child and making preparations for her wedding. She talks about you all of the time.” _ Bernie didn’t try to hide her smile. She felt so much joy in reuniting this little family.  _ “First time flying?” _ Bernie got the teen strapped up and ready to go before sitting directly across from her.

_ “She’s with child…?” _ Anya hadn’t mentioned that at all. It made the fact that her son was gone even harder to deal with.  _ “Thank you… for coming for me.” _ Samantha felt grateful to finally get away from those memories.  _ “Anya is lucky. She will get to have and keep her baby.” _ She grew cold just thinking about where her son could be. Sam knew he would never be in her arms again. She had the greatest pang of bitterness towards Anya. She chose who she married and now Sam had to marry a man she knew nothing about.  _ “Do you know about the man I have to marry?” _

_ “Oh Damon is a bit of an odd bird. He is really wrapped up in technology. Builds new weapons and robots, things like that.” _ Bernie explained, leaning back a bit in her seat.  _ “He will be able to take good care of you. Like Vic did for me.” _ She figured her safest bet to get Sam to open up to her would be to tell her how she ended up in the COG.  _ “He got me out of Kashkur and married me. I assure you, not all men from Tyrus are awful.”  _ Bernie took Samantha’s hand in her own and gave it a squeeze.  _ “He might be a bit cocky, but he has a good heart.” _

Sam didn’t want to marry anyone. Not at the tender age of sixteen.  _ “I still want my freedom…”  _ Samantha mumbled under her breath. Being tied down meant she had to wait on a man hand and foot. At least that’s what Anya seemed to do with Marcus.  _ “I won’t be allowed to return here will I?”  _ Her family’s remains were there. Moving them would be too difficult 

Bernadette shook her head.  _ “Now now, no one ever said that. Just might be a little while.”  _ Keeping this girl away from her homeland was never her intention. She slipped a hand into her armor and procured a protein bar.  _ “I know it’s not much, but eat this to build up your strength.”  _ She had seen many of the women that died in Kaskur of starvation and this child was definitely on that route herself. Carefully, Bernie tore the packaging off and passed it to Sam.  _ “It’s chocolate, a really nice treat.”  _

Sam’s eyes widened as she took the bar from the soldier. Every bite tasted like heaven on her tongue.  _ “Thank you, this is the best thing I’ve eaten in years.”  _ Her eyes felt so heavy as she rested her head.  _ “Please wake me up before we land.”  _ She had never been on a helicopter before and her nerves were through the roof. It didn’t take very long for her to fall asleep. Bernie brought a hand over to stroke her hair gently. Poor girl was old enough to be her own daughter. She knew that she had to protect her at all costs. 

*******

_ “Hey sweet cheeks, it’s time to wake up. We’re about to land.”  _ Bernie shook her gently, but she was immediately grabbed by Sam’s hands.  _ “Hey, it’s just me. Your big sister is waiting for you down there.”  _ She pointed to the ground. The landscape came into view beneath the Raven. There were many sights that Samantha never laid eyes on. Trees, clean lake water, and farmed land were all so neatly kept and livable. The complete opposite of her homeland.

Sam took a deep breath and realized that she was close to Anya.  _ “She’s already there? You promise?”  _ Bernie gave a small assuring nod as they began their descent. She was still strapped in securely.  _ “Anya!”  _ She tried to wave, but she couldn’t make her big sister out in the crowd of people. They all looked like ants from the sky. Her heart raced as the chopper set down on solid ground. A group of COG soldiers began to approach the Raven. Samantha could see her sister at the front of the pack. 

_ “Sis!”  _ Anya did not even attempt to hide her excitement. Sam had been so far away for a long time. As soon as Sam made it to the ground, Anya made her way to wrap her arms around her.  _ “I’m so glad you made it here safely. Did anyone cause you grief on the flight here? I sent Bernadette because she is from our homeland too.”  _ Damon stood not too far from her. Sam took a moment to look him over. He definitely had a year or two on her in age, but he had a lot of desirable traits in a man. Bright blue eyes, soft blonde hair, and a little goatee. Not bad at all. 

_ “No, my flight went well, scary though.”  _ She kept to herself for the entire thing.  _ “Ah! Bernie is a very nice lady, like mumma.”  _ Sam had her face buried in Anya’s shoulder until Damon cleared his throat.  _ “Anya… is that him?”  _ Her sister gave a small nod. Despite her attraction to him, she couldn’t let her know that she liked a man from Tyrus.  _ “He is not even cute!”  _ Sam backed away and took more of Damon in. He was muscular, broad chested, and much taller than her.  _ “I can’t marry him!”  _ Anya rested a hand on her shoulder.

It broke her heart to bring Sam here under such dark circumstances.  _ “You have to. I know it’s not ideal by any means, but we can look for Fahz with his help.”  _ Anya promised her before switching to Tyran. “Damon, I’d like for you to meet my sister, Samantha Byrne.” She tapped Sam on the arm to get her to offer her hand. Sam did so with reluctance.  _ “Samantha, this is Damon Baird.”  _

Carefully, Damon took Samantha’s hand and kissed the back of it. Her appearance disappointed him. He hoped for a pretty bombshell like Anya, but this woman fell short. Her dark brown hair was knotted and greasy, her face was littered with scars and acne, and she had no shape of any sort. “She hardly favors you.” He said, his voice filled with disappointment. Anya punched his shoulder. “Let’s get her back to the estate. You can draw her a hot bath and pick out some clothing for her.” Damon figured that a nice hot shower, a change in clothing, and make up would improve Sam’s appearance. 

“We have different mothers, Damon.” She said cooly, taking her sister by the hand.  _ “We have to go get you washed up for dinner.”  _ Anya returned to their native tongue so Sam wouldn’t be left out of the conversation.  _ “I’ll show you your room too. It’s next to mine.”  _ She missed being close to Samantha all the time.  _ “It is going to be amazing to know that you are someplace safe again.”  _ Anya hadn’t made many friends upon her arrival to New Ephrya. Marcus was the entire reason she was there.  _ “I’m sure you missed papa’s curry. I made a nice big pot for you.”  _ Anya grinned and led her to the Baird Estate. 

Samantha never set foot in a building like this before. The main hall was lined with Family portraits, all of which resembled the man she must marry. Ornate pieces of antique furniture and armor were placed to make the home feel fuller.  _ “This is where he lives?”  _ She recalled her sister stating her and Marcus were living with him until Marcus could get them a place of their own. 

_ “It is. I know it’s a lot to take in, isn’t it?”  _ She remarked, twisting the doorknob to her sister’s bedroom.  _ “You won’t have to share a bed with him, for now anyway.”  _ Anya explained as she began to rummage through the dresser for an outfit for Sam. Anya chose a cute little dress for her to wear.  _ “I’ve got your clothing set. Just need you to bathe and we can go have supper.”  _ Any rested the clothing on her bed before leading her to the bathroom.

Her eyes widened at the sight of her bathroom. It was attached to the bedroom and had so much space.  _ “This cannot be mine…”  _ Everything inside reminded her of things she only dreamed of. The bathtub had jets and the shower was the size of a walk in closet.  _ “Am I allowed to use the tub?”  _ Sam desperately wanted a nice hot soak with epsom salt to ease her aches and pains. Anya led her to the shower first with a bottle of sweet scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

_ “Of course. I knew you’d be sore and exhausted upon your arrival, but let’s wash you up in the shower first. I’ll draw your bath in the meantime.”  _ Anya ruffled her hair.  _ “Take your time, I’ve got a bunch of bath bombs you may like too.”  _ She said as Sam began to toss her old clothing aside. Anya picked up each article and put them into a trash bin.  _ “Damon has sent some Deebee to unpack your things.”  _ Those robots were so damn helpful. The sound of their metallic joints shifting could be heard from the bathroom.

When the hot spray of water hit her skin, She let out a relaxed moan.  _ “Feels so good sis.”  _ She felt the dirt and grime begin to wash off of her. Inch by inch of her complexion became clearer. Shampoo was the first thing she grabbed and poured a liberal amount into her palm to work throughout her hair. Sam allowed the suds to rest there for a few moments before rinsing them all away. The grit and grime dripped from her dark colored locks before she massaged a liberal amount of conditioner in to soften it all up. “ _ It’s been so long since I got a hot shower.” _

Anya let out a small chuckle, beginning to organize the makeup palettes she chose for Sam.  _ “You’re dressing up for dinner tonight. I know you haven’t worn makeup before, so I’m starting you out with something light.”  _ Anya could hardly wait to give her sister a cute makeover. A light foundation to cover up her minor blemishes, a warm pink blush to highlight her cute cheeks, and a light blue for her eye shadow.

_ “If I must….”  _ Where they grew up, getting dressed up was a rare occasion. While Anya had been setting out her clothing, she finished bathing and went to sit in the bathtub. Her sister dropped a bath bomb and loaded the tub with plenty of mineral salts.  _ “Ohhh… that’s really nice Anya. You’re so lucky you have had this luxury for the last couple of years.”  _ Her aching muscles relaxed right then and there. Her eyes felt so heavy as her head slid under the water.  _ “I’m so happy to be here with you…. I love you sis.”  _ Her mind had difficulty processing the fact that she was no longer in that poverty stricken country. Anya returned to check on her. 

_ “Don’t soak for too long, dinner is almost ready.”  _ She put everything together and Damon’s maids were keeping it well heated. It was an entire three course meal; appetizer, dinner, and dessert. All three favorites from their childhood.  _ “I made that curry that papa used to make for us. Remember we used to pretend that gamey rabbit stew was curry so we could scarf it down?”  _ Anya giggled.  _ “No more rabbit for us.”  _ She said cheerfully. She stepped back into the restroom with neatly folded towels for Samantha. 

A small sigh fell from her lips upon Anya’s return.  _ “I can take a bath again tomorrow, can’t I?”  _ Their previous living conditions only allowed them to shower once a week or so. Usually it was with nearby lake water or with the buckets filled with rain water.  _ “I’ll kiss the blonde man if he will let me.”  _ Her sister didn’t make an attempt to stifle her giggles.  _ “It’s not funny! You have been able to take baths!” _

_ “That’s not why I’m laughing. I’m sure Damon will let you bathe whenever you please.”  _ Anya passed her the towels while the tub drained.  _ “We can get you dressed and paint a face on so dinner can be served.”  _ Anya set up the blow dryer to help her dry Sam’s hair a little faster.  _ “Give your hair just a little towel dry so I can use this.”  _ She instructed as her sister followed through.

Sam bundled herself up tightly in the thick towel and rubbed her now softened locks with the other one.  _ “I could really use a hair cut too.”  _ Using proper hair products had brought a softness to it that she forgot about.  _ “It’s already so much nicer to the touch.”  _ Slowly, she followed behind Anya into the bedroom and noticed a pretty cocktail dress laid out for her. It was her favorite color, teal with lots of sequins.  _ “Is that for me?”  _ The last time she wore a dress of any sort was before their papa died and she was still really little. Anya passed her the bra and panties she was to wear underneath.

_ “Of course. Let’s get you dressed so I can do your makeup.”  _ Anya assisted her little sister with putting the push up bra on.  _ “I know it feels weird. Took me forever to get used to them myself.”  _ Up until Anya got to Tyrus, she had only ever seen her mother wear them. Now she kept her own bra on daily.

_ “Do I HAVE to wear this?!”  _ As the bra lifted her breasts, Sam whined in discontent. When Anya nodded, it only frustrated her more.  _ “This is so unfair!” It’s so uncomfortable!”  _ Sam protested, her hands struggling to fix the straps. She pulled her panties on without a single complaint.  _ “I hope he likes how this looks.”  _ Sam admired herself in the mirror for the first time in a long time. She felt like a young lady and not like a feral child.  _ “I feel pretty sis.”  _ She said, a chipper smile crossing her lips. The underwear matched the bra with a pretty floral design. 

_ “You will be gorgeous if you put your damn dress on.”  _ Anya teased and helped Sam slide into it with ease.  _ “Just have to apply your makeup and your look will be perfect.”  _ Anya took Sam to sit down at her little vanity table.  _ “Come here. I’m going to paint your face up lovely.”  _ Samantha got settled in quickly.  _ “Gonna start with the foundation first.”  _ Anya began to place small dots of the liquid bae on her forehead, cheeks, chin and nose. She used a bit of concealer around her eyes and the bridge of her nose. Carefully, she used a sponge to blend it all in to even out her skin tone.

Sam remained patient and still while Anya worked her magic. Each layer helped to make her eyes pop even more.  _ “Do I really need all of this?”  _ In her sixteen years of existence, not once had she ever considered makeup. It felt like a complete waste of time.  _ “My face feels so weird.”  _ Her hand came up to try to touch her face, but Anya swatted it away.  _ “What the hell was that for?”  _ Samantha huffed and glared at her sister.

_ “Gonna mess it up if you touch it.”  _ Anya proceeded to apply the finishing touches, her eyeliner, a dusting of eyeshadow, blush, and a bright pink lipstick. Once she had her face completed, she grabbed a styling brush and the hair dryer. The curve of the tool helped to give her hair a much fuller look.  _ “Damon better have nice things to say or I will break his jaw.”  _ She got aggressive whenever it came to protecting her baby sister. It didn’t take too much to get her hair tamed and dry.  _ “Get up and look at yourself!”  _ Anya said proudly.

Slowly, she pushed herself up off of her seat and padded to a lengthy closet mirror. She could hardly believe that she was looking at her own reflection. Normally a ratty haired child would stare back at her. Not this time. Sam looked like a fully grown woman. _ “I’m going to marry him and take all of his money.”  _ Sam said playfully. The only reason she agreed to this was to have a better life for herself.  _ “We can eat now?”  _ All of the dressing up and make up seemed overly excessive to her. Anya passed her a pair of dressy high heeled pumps.  _ “I have to wear shoes too?”  _ A disgruntled sound fell from her lips. Anya only nodded.  _ “I hate high heeled shoes....”  _ She mumbled while sliding into them.

_ “You’ll be just fine. You only have to wear them at dinner.”  _ Anya promised. It wasn’t like Damon planned on having a big party.  _ “He is just bringing over a friend of his and Marcus over.”  _ Anya said with delight.  _ “Let’s head to the dining room. I’m sure our guests have finally arrived.”  _ She took her hand and proceeded to head out of the room and downstairs. The hallway and staircase were lit up brightly. Anya could see Damon ushering the guests into the dining hall.

Samantha could hardly believe what she was seeing. It had been such a long time since she last saw a room so well lit.  _ “Oh Anya… This is so beautiful.”  _ Sam carefully treaded down the stairs behind her sister.  _ “Why does anyone need a home this big?”  _ She shook her head and made the final step onto the hardwood floor. The clicking of her heels and Anya’s filled the corridor as they made their way into the dining hall. She recognized Damon from her arrival, but as she turned her head, her jaw went completely slack.

_ “What’s wrong?”  _ Anya took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Sam went pale, tears forming in her eyes as she saw the man that took her innocence and her child away.  _ “Why are you glaring at Dom and Carlos Jr.?”  _ Her sister rarely looked at anyone with hatred, but Sam looked ready to attack.

Despite all of the smells that reminded her of her father’s cooking, all she could see was red.  _ “Carlos Jr.? THAT IS YOUR NEPHEW! My baby, Fahz! And that man is the one who raped me!”  _ Sam prepared herself to lunge at him, but Anya stopped her.  _ “Let me go! That’s Fahz! I need him back now!”  _ She struggled and cursed in her native tongue. 

Damon arose from his seat to try and diffuse the situation. “What’s the issue Anya?” He couldn’t understand but a few phrases in Kashkuri. Her tone of voice implied that she was enraged. “Is there anything I can do to calm her down?” Damon never saw a woman with a temper like Sam’s. 

Before he could make it to Sam and Anya, Samantha made a lunge for her baby.  _ “He’s mine! This bastard cannot keep him!”  _ Fahz began to sob and reach for his real mama.  _ “He knows who I am, can’t you see that?”  _ When she tried to free Fahz from his high chair, Dom and his wife both nabbed her hands. Her mascara and eyeliner streamed down her face.  _ “How can she marry a monster!”  _ She spat bitterly. 

_ “Sam, calm down! We will work on figuring out if Dom is the man that attacked you back home, but for now simmer down so we can eat.”  _ Sam ruined her makeup and hair quickly in her grief stricken panic. Damon made his way to Sam and Anya. His hand rested on Sam’s shoulder. It hurt his heart to even think about a woman this distressed. 

“Why don’t we have dinner together in private?” Damon suggested politely. “Can you tell her that please?” Anya attempted to relay the message, but Sam continued to struggle in her grasp. She managed to relay the message. 

Sam began to calm down.  _ “Can my baby come too?”  _ Anya managed to pull her away from Dom, Maria, and her son.  _ “Is Fahz coming too?”  _ She asked once more, but before Anya could tell her no, Damon and Marcus both held her back.  _ “No! Let me go!”  _ Damon managed to get her in a bridal style carry and headed to a private little breakfast nook. Anya came in tow behind them both.

Damon set her down and guided her to a chair. “What the hell caused the whole mess?” He looked at Anya, concern filling his bright blue eyes. How did she know Dominic, of all the men from New Ephyra? When he looked at Samantha, he could see how puffy and red her eyes became. She didn’t look like the young scrappy pup that came in earlier. Her shower definitely brightened her up. 

Anya glanced at her sister who burst into tears. “Her baby was taken from her by the man who took her virginity by force. She believes it’s Dom.” She was confident in her sister’s accusation. There were many other stories where men from Tyrus assaulting Kashkuri women. “I’m almost certain she is right in her theory too.” She watched as Samantha slumped over onto the table. 

“You said she is sixteen, didn’t you?” Damon watched as Anya gave a nod. “... She can’t raise a child legally until her eighteenth birthday. That’s unfortunately how corrupt law is here in Tyrus.“

  
  
  



End file.
